Peter's Christmas Surprise
by OriginalPippie
Summary: Mike, Micky and Davy do a little decorating.


Author's note: I wasn't planning on writing a Christmas fic. This literally was a spur of the moment decision and I wrote it shortly after midnight on Christmas.

...

The front door flew open. Mike and Micky grunted as they half-carried and half-dragged the pine tree into the house. Davy followed close behind, observing and spilling out encouraging remarks such as "you got it" "just a little more, fellas" and even slipping in certain remarks like "that is great." "careful, careful don't mess the branches." 'Don't get to many needles on the floor." And even "I think it would look good over there. No over there. On second thought…"

Fed up with Davy's helpful remarks, Mike and Micky dropped the tree right where they were. They both pushed up their shirt sleeves and started to walk towards the shorter man, visibly expressing their displeasure. Davy threw his hands up and started to back away with a nervous laugh.

"On second thought the tree will look great right where it is." He let out another small laugh and hopped away from them.

Shaking their heads, Mike and Micky then turned back to the tree. Mike propped up the tree and Micky put the stand in place. Once the tree was securely in the stand, the two men backed away and examined it. Micky held his hands in front of him, forming a rectangle with his fingers to resemble some sort of imaginary camera lens, and looked through his fingers with squinted eyes at the tree.

"Looks perfect!" he chuckled "Now for the decorations."

"I'm on it!" Davy dashed over to the closet and opened it. He scratched his head as he looked inside, stumped as to where to locate the box of tree ornaments. He pushed aside coats and even pulled out various objects, tossing them behind him. Soon, practically everything that he could pull out of the closet was tossed onto the floor. Davy stood back and looked, dumbfounded before he looked up towards the top of the closet. There, on the high shelf of the closet was a big box, clearly marked "Christmas decorations". Standing on his toes, Davy stretched as far as he could, but the box was out of reach. He walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a chair from the table and proceeded to drag it, scraping it along the floor, to the closet.

Once he had the chair in place, he climbed up, carefully steadying himself as the chair wobbled a bit. He leaned forward, reaching for the box, and the chair wobbled again. Holding his breath, he carefully picked up the box. As he leaned back, with the box above his shoulders, the chair wobbled some more, completely unsteadying itself. The chair prepared to fall backwards but Davy hadn't.

"Mike! Help!"

The unsteady chair and Davy fell backwards, but luckily Mike was there to catch him, and Micky was ready to catch the box of ornaments. Davy fell a bit limply into Mike's arms, and Micky fell to the floor, beneath the unexpected heavy weight of the box. Mike swiftly set Davy onto his feet and dusted off imaginary imperfections. Davy nodded, giving him a sarcastic grin.

"Thanks, Mike. I got it, thanks."

Mike nodded, stepped away from him and looked to the floor. "You alright down there, Mick?"

"Fine! Fine!" Micky said with a strained voice as he grunted and groaned, over-exaggerating his pain and displeasure from beneath the box.

Mike bent and picked up the box, relieving Micky's misfortune. He then carried the box over to where the tree stood and set it on the floor. After rubbing his hands together, he tore open the box, revealing the numerous Christmas themed treasures within. Within seconds, Micky and Davy dove into the box, pulling out various ornaments.

After a few hours of decorating the tree, dropping and breaking ornaments, goofing around, strenuously untangling lights, hanging around the room, more goofing around, decorating each other with silvery tinsel strips and velvety red ribbons, even more goofing around, wrapping presents, re-hanging certain ornaments and other decorations that fell down due to Micky's untimely shotty hanging skills, and finally finishing decorating the tree, the three men stood back to admire their hard work. Grins spread across all three faces as they silently agreed that their job was well done.

Suddenly, all three men scrambled to line up in a row in front of the tree. They all faced the front door and smiled, each with a different level of giddiness and anticipation. When the front door opened, with Peter stepping inside the house, the other three men shouted a mixture of "surprise!" and "Merry Christmas!"

Peter stood stunned, first startled over the fact that they yelled at him. He then held a look of pure child-like awe as he looked around the room, taking in everything they had done.

"Wow… You guys… I can't believe this!" He began to walk around, still observing everything, "How did you- when did you- why did you- Guys this is amazing! But why?"

"We knew how bummed you were about not getting to go to Connecticut for Christmas this year." Micky said

"And you were disappointed that we weren't going to do anything around here for Christmas this year." Davy chimed in

"We decided to give you the Christmas that you were missing out on. " Mike said "When we did… we realized we were missing out on it too. So we… well you see."

"You guys…" Peter smiled, tearing up a little. "I can't believe you did this for me."

A group hug, filled with Christmas greetings, surrounded Peter. Soon, everyone gathered in the living room, either on or in front of the couch. Mike had made and handed out warm mugs of hot chocolate, each topped with a cloud of whipped cream, before sitting on the arm of the couch. They began sharing stories of Christmases past, as well as their appreciation for one another. The Christmas spirit and sentiment filled the room quickly as these stories were shared. As this happened, Peter often reminded the other three of how much he appreciated what they had done for him with this Christmas surprise, and expressed how grateful he was to have them as friends.

Time ticked by, drawing in the early hours of the morning. Yawns were shared amongst the group, leading Mike and Micky to say goodnight and head up to their bedroom. Peter stretched and yawned as well, leaving Davy alone on the couch. As he reached the downstairs bedroom, stopping and turning to say goodnight, Davy stood and approached him.

"Peter wait."

"What is it?" Peter asked

Davy grinned, standing in front of him. He stood on his tip toes, pressing his hands on Peter's chest as he leaned into him. Taking Peter completely off guard, Davy gently pressed their lips together in a smooth kiss. Peter blinked a couple times, surprised by the kiss, and blushed as he looked at Davy.

"Wh-what? Davy… I…"

Davy grinned with a slight giggle and pointed up towards the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

Still surprised, Peter looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging just above his head. He looked at Davy again, pushing his eyebrows together in intrigued puzzlement.

"Davy?"

Davy shrugged "Merry Christmas."


End file.
